video_collection_internationalfandomcom-20200213-history
Kaleidoscope
Kaleidoscope was a brand name used by The Video Collection when they started releasing their VHS tapes from 1985 to 1987. *VC 1001 - The Herculoids - The Pirates and The Pod Creatures + Another 4 Great Adventures *VC 1002 - The Banana Splits and Friends *VC 1003 - Atom Ant *VC 1004 - The Flintstones - The Flintstone Flyer/Hot Lips Hannigan *VC 1005 - Space Ghost and Dino Boy *VC 1006 - Dastardly and Muttley *VC 1007 - The Perils of Penelope Pitstop *VC 1008 - Squiddly Diddly *VC 1009 - Richie Rich *VC 1010 - Mr. T - 1 - Mystery of the Gold Medallions/Mystery of the Forbidden Monastery *VC 1011 - Top Cat - Volume 1 *VC 1012 - Hey There, It's Yogi Bear *VC 1013 - The 3 Musketeers *VC 1014 - 20,000 Leagues Under the Sea *VC 1015 - Casper and the Angels *VC 1016 - Winsome Witch *VC 1017 - Secret Squirrel *VC 1018 - He-Man and the Masters of the Universe - 1 - Search for a Son/The Toymaker *VC 1019 - *VC 1020 - The Freedom Force - Volume 1 *VC 1021 - Scooby-Doo in Ghastly Ghost Town *VC 1022 - The Lone Ranger - Vol. 1 *VC 1023 - Fraidy Cat *VC 1024 - The Smurfs and the Magic Flute *VC 1025 - Fantastic 4 - The Impossible Man/The Olympics of Space *VC 1026 - The Incredible Hulk - The Hulk Destroys Bruce Banner/When Monsters Meet *VC 1027 - The Amazing Spider-Man - The Origin of Spider-Man/The Incredible Shrinking Spider-Man *VC 1028 - Captain America *VC 1029 - Yogi's First Christmas *VC 1030 - He-Man and the Masters of the Universe - 2 - Happy Birthday Roboto/Battle of the Dragons *VC 1031 - The Heckle and Jeckle Cartoon Show Vol. 1 *VC 1032 - He-Man and the Masters of the Universe - 3 - The Cat and the Spider/The Littlest Giant *VC 1033 - Mr. T - 2 - Mystery of the Mind Thieves/Mystery on the Rocky Mountain Express *VC 1034 - Scooby Goes Hollywood *VC 1035 - The Perils of Penelope Pitstop - Wild West Peril *VC 1036 - *VC 1037 - *VC 1038 - *VC 1039 - *VC 1040 - *VC 1041 - The Flintstones meet Rockula and Frankenstone *VC 1042 - *VC 1043 - Precious Pupp in 'Girl Whirl' *VC 1044 - *VC 1045 *VC 1046 - Peter-No-Tail *VC 1047 - Danger Mouse *VC 1048 - The Wind in the Willows *VC 1049 - The Adventures of Sooty *VC 1050 - Rainbow *VC 1051 - Top Cat - Volume 2 *VC 1052 - Thundarr the Barbarian - Secret of the Black Pearl *VC 1053 - *VC 1054 - Sealab 2020 *VC 1055 - *VC 1056 - Scruffy *VC 1057 - *VC 1058 - SuperTed - Volume 1 - Six Exciting Episodes *VC 1059 - SuperTed - Volume 2 - Six Exciting Episodes *VC 1060 - *VC 1061 - *VC 1062 - Plastic Man in The Weed *VC 1063 - Thunderbirds 2086 - Cloudburst and Nightmare *VC 1064 - Moschops *VC 1065 - Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends *VC 1066 - Cats & Co. *VC 1067 - Grimm's Fairy Tales *VC 1068 - Herge's Adventures of Tintin - The Crab with the Golden Claws *VC 1069 - Further Adventures of Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends - 1 - Troublesome Trucks and other stories *VC 1070 - Further Adventures of Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends - 2 - Coal and other stories *VC 1071 - *VC 1072 - Huckleberry Hound - Huckleberry Hound Meets Wee Willie *VC 1073 - The Flintstones - The Split Personality/The Monster from the Tar Pits *VC 1074 - Bunnicula, The Vampire Rabbit/The Incredible Detectives *VC 1075 - Dennis 1 - So Long Old Paint & 5 Other Hysterical Adventures *VC 1076 - Dennis 2 - All The President's Menace & 5 Other Hysterical Adventures *VC 1077 - Herge's Adventures of Tintin - The Black Island *VC 1078 - The Adventures of Teddy Ruxpin *VC 1079 - *VC 1080 - The 12 Tasks of Asterix Category:The Video Collection ident from 1985 to 1986 Category:The Video Collection ident from 1986 to 1995 Category:Children's Videos by V.C.I. Category:1985 VHS Releases Category:1986 VHS Releases Category:1987 VHS Releases